


I'm Home

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: RG has an unexpected visitor.





	I'm Home

****RG trudged to the kitchen, her eyes dull without their usual life. It’d been a week since she’d gotten that phone call. She tried to forget the man’s voice as he explained that her boyfriend, her everything, was found dead. Her stomach had twisted and she felt like she was gonna be sick. Locking herself away, she curled up on her bed, not eating unless Caela physically forced food down her throat.

Finally coming out of her room, she was hoping to grab a snack to ease her mind off the fresh wounds. Reaching for a cupboard, the doorbell rang.

“I got it!” RG shouted, sighing as she opened the door. “What can I do for-” Her voice stopped, eyes widening at the figure standing in front of her.

“Hey, RG,” James said, his face scruffy and hair flat, “Did you miss me?” RG immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly against him.

“They… They said you were dead! I thought I would never see you again! God, James, I missed you!” RG’s voice shook with sobs as fresh tears soaked her face and James’s jacket. He pulled them inside, shutting the door and pulling RG into his chest.

“Like I said, I’m never gonna leave you,” he murmured into her hair. He rubbed her back as her sobs came to a slow stop. He grabbed he face in his hands, tilting her head up to his. “Now, we’re gonna go to our room and I’m gonna get cleaned up. After I do that, we’re gonna sit down, cuddle, and I’m gonna tell you what happened. But right now, I just want to stay with you. I missed you so bloody much.” James pulled RG against him again, tears starting to run down his face as he kisses the top of her hair.

RG started chuckling into his chest. “What?” James pulled away, looking at his lover in a mix of adoration, amusement, and confusion. RG started laughing harder, her shoulders shaking.

“I just realized,” she wheezed, “How are we going to tell everyone that my dead boyfriend is back?” James broke out into a manic grin, laughing along with her as he pulled them down the empty hallway.

“I don’t know love. But that’s not the first thing on my list,” he murmured against RG’s lips as he pulled them into their shared room once again, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
